1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling and fixing structure, and more particularly to a coupling and fixing structure of a power module and a casing of a power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the rapid development of the electronic information industry, people need to use complicated computer and information equipment for data processing. For example, there are a considerable number of computer hosts, hubs and power supplies in the IT room of an Internet company or an enterprise. Therefore, the electronic components of the complete equipment are also more complex compared to the conventional equipment, and their coupling and fixing structures are relatively complex.
In a coupling and fixing structure of a power module and a casing of a conventional power supply, the casing includes a bottom board. The bottom board is formed with a plurality of threaded holes for engagement of screws. The power module includes a board corresponding to the bottom board. The board is formed with a plurality of through holes corresponding to the threaded holes of the bottom board. When the power module and the casing are assembled, the through holes of the board are first aligned with the threaded holes of the bottom board and then locked by the screws to complete the assembly of the power module and the casing. Good light is required for the operator to aim at the holes. Thus, the operation is inconvenient.
An improved coupling and fixing structure is developed accordingly. Two sides of a first board and a second board are longitudinally provided with a side board, respectively. The side boards are formed with corresponding threaded holes. When the first board and the second board are coupled to the working surface of a desk, the light can be improved to enhance the operational efficiency of coupling and fixing.
However, this improved coupling and fixing structure still has some shortcomings. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.